Oberyn's Bastards
__NOEDITSECTION__ :"We are Oberyn's Bastards'' - Vengeance of the Red Viper"'' ''We are Martell bannermen dedicated to the realms of Dorne. We come from the Red Mountains to bring the power of Sunspear to the lands of Westeros. '' ''We establish our Bastard camps in different regions each AvA phase, but we can always be found helping our brethren in Dorne. Two-time Superlative winners, we hold patience and persistence as our mantra. Over four years of experience with daily players give us the advantage of wisdom plus the strength of our 243 glorious & beautiful Dragons which are now gracing the skies over Westeros. Oberyn's Bastards - We fight if we must, but we'd rather be in a brothel 'Bring us your Squires, your Moors, your Bloodied Bastards, yearning to fight free! '''The retching drunkards and your seeming whore. Send these, the bed-less, ''tempestuous tossed, to me: We drop our trou beside the golden spear! '' Have you logged-in to find your troops slaughtered, again, and your alliance nowhere to be found? Are you tired of being used as cannon-fodder? Are your Boss-Quest invites ignored? Is your witty repartee wasted on an empty A-chat? Perhaps you're a Bastard too!!! OBERYN’S BASTARDS are seeking bannermen in support of House Martell and the lands of Dorne. Come help expand our Bastard camps across Westeros and join us in building a team community dedicated to the pursuit of fun, frivolity, and the occasional slaughter of our many mighty enemies. We are a fearless Tier 2 Alliance with a core of daily players from around the globe. We are always on the look-out for like minded individuals or a small alliance group to join our merry pranksters in pursuit of fame, fortune and the ever so coveted AvA Regional and Superlative titles. Our team has a strong reputation as ferocious Sell-Swords, bringing regional victories in every engagement we have accepted. Our Officers are experienced Title winners with a lust for blood, and knowledge of the game that brings death and horror to our opponents. Competitive by nature and casual by intent; we believe in individual responsibility and leadership by committee. The only rule and dictate is that, there are no rules or dictates – sans one – You must have fun. It’s a damn game people!! We are n00b friendly and welcome new players with respect and mostly well-intentioned advice. Ideally, we are seeking advanced beginners through upper-level players. Expert players would be heartily welcomed but will find only partners, not worshipers. Cry-babies need not apply. The Bastard team dynamics are continually evolving to build the most player oriented alliance we can create. Our diversity is our foundation and loyalty is our strength. Fluency in Dwarvish, Klingon, Wookie and/or Dothraki will be considered a bonus. 'Benefits' The Bastards are an alliance on the rise; regularly finishing AvA cycles in the Top 15 of Dorne''' and Top 50 Overall. We are building a team rather than a zoo – We want to know you. We’re in this game for the long haul, and want players that are looking for a home and friends to share it. Eclectic and silly chats have regularly found most of us laughing into the wee hours of the mornings. We have discovered that the best part of the game is the camaraderie we have built. * Team oriented play * Beginner & Intermediate player friendly * Alliance tactics to support both the team AvA actions and your personal game * Hints, tips and game advice to help you in your climb toward the Iron Throne * Multiple daily Alliance Challenges; usually free-for-all * Bastard of the Week: Daily barter blasts generating waterfalls of silver for you * Loyalists and Reincarnators are proudly supported and protected, while enemies find ferocious team retaliations; particularly against that one asshole P2P antagonist who just won’t leave you alone * Training and opportunity to join our victorious mercenary expeditions '''We are a total package alliance! 'Expectations' * Regular player participation * Having fun is a requirement * Contribute to team challenges, Tales and AvA * Don't stay in your Lannister reincarnations for too long. 'Things we may additionally expect from you' * To develop a tolerance to Ioccaine Powder * To accept the belief that strange women lying in ponds distributing swords is no basis for a system of government and that true power is derived from a mandate of the masses * To heroically consume a Pan-Galactic Garggleblaster * To Boldly Go and use The Force to lay siege at the Black Gates of Mordor 'Achievements' Our AvA participation began mid-way through the Thunder Phase and we have steadily improved over the following phases to become a strong, Top 15 team overall and Top 10 in Dorne. Our primary purpose as an alliance is for our players to have fun, grow their character, and reach their personal game goals. Along the way, we have made good friends and inexplicably, a couple of devoted enemies. If you have ever been abandoned, forgotten or left to die while your alliance ran - you might be a Bastard too. AvA Highlights: '' * Thunder Phase: 48th in Dorne & '''500th Overall * Bat Phase: 17th in Dorne & 112th Overall * Iron Bank Cycle: 12th in Dorne & 72nd Overall * Braavosi Cycle: 21st in Dorne & 124th Overall * The Long Night Cycle: 15th in Dorne & 111th Overall * Mourning Phase: 20th in Dorne & 90th Overall * Crow Phase: 8th in Dorne & 49th Overall * Justice Phase: 12th in Dorne & 84th Overall * Terror Phase: 15th in Dorne & 36th '''Overall * Sunrise Phase: 16th in Dorne, '''21st Overall * High-Noon Phase: 11th Iron Islands, 19th in Dorne & 27th Overall * Nightfall Phase: 17th Overall * Oathbreaker Phase: 11th Dorne * Blood Phase: 10th Westerlands, 15th Riverlands * Maester Phase: 11th OVERALL * Dawn Phase: Dorne Superlative Winners! * Rebel Phase: 7th in Dorne * Slayer Phase: 28th overall * Rogue Phase: Riverlands Superlative Winners! * Protector Phase: 4th in Dorne * Knight Phase: 49th Overall * Kingsguard Phase: 34th Overall * Oracle Phase: Mercenary w/ KL - multiple Regional Title winners! * Traitor Phase: Mercenary w/ TPO -''' Westerlands Title winners!' * Conqueror Phase: Mercenary w/ KL - 'multiple Regional Title winners!' * Hand Phase: '''15th Overall' * Raider Phase: 28th Overall '''''Oberyn's Bastards has participated in every AvA phase since our founding; 67 to date. 'Top 15 AvA alliance' ''We are the power in the South. '~Two-Time AvA Superlative Winners''~'' ''Sand Snakes in the Grass''' - Dawn Phase'' Stick a Fork in Them''' - Rogue Phase'' Leadership Leader:'' ''Dragonrider Jhaelen Irselii Officers: * Broker Paul Tully * Southern Conqueror Carys Dalt * Outlaw Old Dirt McGirt * Kinslayer Chiswyck Mopitas * Reigning Conqueror Walter Warmeister * Traitor of Lannisport Eddison Selmy * Red Witch Symond Stormborn * Fireborn Survivor Jhary-A-Conel * Duelist Sean Devlinor* * Keeper of Ways Aneith Vaith* * Elder Benfred Longsands* * Lord Stephane Martell* * Meera Westerling the Faithful* * Lord Nicholas Rigolette* * Mistress of Secrets Jennlyn Votyris* * Master of Secrets Rhaella Greyfeather* * Tattered Princess Meridia Bellmore* * Blood Conqueror Princess Sparklepony* *(retired) ''REST IN PEACE -'' MARIE RICHMOND / MEERA WESTERLING "Always Faithful" ~ '''''Oberyn's Bastards at the time of the arrival of the Long Night '' ''Our Honored Dead ....And Now Their Watch Has Ended. ''' Legends and Lore The Viper's Bannermen began this journey in the Red Mountains of Dorne. House Martell had called banners and our loyal warriors responded. Nineteen stout hearts and willing souls ventured north not realizing that the journey upon which they were embarking would lead them to glory and death in every corner of Westeros and meet their collective end facing the oblivion of the Long Night together, unbowed, unbent and unbroken; Martells to the last. '''Too Late to Join Membership by invitation only - Not accepting new members as the Long Night has come Complaints to our Fearless Leader, Dragonrider Jhaelen Irselii User:House.irselii' '- player ID 3671047 'Oberyn’s Bastards : Deadly Debauchery In Dorne' 'All of the Passion - None of the Incest' 'Even our enemies think we're awesome' GOTA Alliance # 55441 The mighty Lords of Law and Chaos, Good and Evil - All are servants of The Balance Category:Tier 2 Alliances Category:Dornish Alliances Category:Top 100 Alliances Category:House Martell Category:Alliance Banners Category:Alliances Category:Alliance_Vs_Alliance Category:Dorne